This Most Illogical Obsession
by I Am Spock
Summary: Spock's feelings for Nyota has reach the critical point. His lust for her is undermining his Vulcan discipline, revealing a primitive obsession. She can't know. She mustn't. Rate M because despite being cool on the outside Spock has VERY dirty mind!


An: This is a ONE-shot story about Spock dealing with his feelings for Nyota.

Read and Review and please read A Wrinkle in Time- .net/s/5344329/1/A_Wrinkle_In_Time

**This Most Illogical Obsession**

Spock had been in his office for a few hours and he wanted to go home. He just couldn't seem to make a dent in all the work he had to do: grading papers, making tests, preparing his lessons, and helping Captain Pike with the crew selection. It all seemed too much at times, and yet the only thing today that was giving him any sort of motivation was his thoughts about one cadet.

Nyota.

She started working with him a few months ago in the language lab, and he was passionately drawn to her.

Despite being a human female she was smart, beautiful, free spirited, headstrong and never back down from an intellectual debate. He found her behavior at times annoying and illogical, but her beauty seem to overshadow any flaws she may have. Three months past and Spock could no longer keep his emotions under control when came to her.

Mediation did not help.

Playing the Vulcan lute did not help.

Nor did practicing Vulcan martial arts nor other forms of Vulcan discipline.

It was useless.

If he didn't know any better he would have thought Nyota placed a spell on him.

And what a spell!

It was a spell that made his heart beat fast whenever he heard her voice and made him eager to see her during the week.

Being a Vulcan, Spock never was excited or emotional about anything. When his mother came to Earth to visit him after six months, Spock did not happily anticipate her arrival any more than he anticipated the sun rising everyday. His emotions did not get the best of him…until Nyota.

His feelings for Nyota developed slowly and wasn't even aware of his borderline obsession for her until about a month ago.

Spock usually went to lunch with Nyota on Thursday afternoons to discuss philosophical matters, classes, family, or alien languages her favorite subject.

He found himself teaching her about Vulcan history, culture, legends, and myths. Aspects of Vulcan life that not too many outside of Vulcan knew about and he was pleased she was so eager to learn. Spock instructed Nyota about how to wear Vulcan dresses and female hairstyles, and how to cook and prepare Vulcan food until he realized what he was doing…

He was trying to turn her into a Vulcan woman! Silent. Obedient. Domesticated.

That realization made Spock wonder as to why he would do such a thing. Did he not appreciate Nyota for who she was? Or was his Vulcan instincts and desires causing him to act in ways he did not yet understand?

Spock wanted to say no, but his actions told a different story.

Usually a discipline man, Spock focus as of late centered around Nyota. His eyes wandered to certain parts of her body and he fantasized about her….. naked.

Spock dreamed of taking Nyota during classes, at meetings, while grading papers even when talking to Nyota. He would dream of Nyota laying on her bed pleading with him to ravish her, and he as a obedient Vulcan would obey. He would rip her clothes off, bite her neck, savagely mark her back, roughly lick her nipples and thrust hard inside her.

He wanted to possess her so badly.

Wanted to bite her so badly.

He could have sworn it was Pon Farr.

He was disgusted with himself, his primitive mind was affecting everything, and yet he could not keep his distance from her. Nyota enjoyed his company.

She had no idea.

Spock was stalking her.

Of course, it didn't start out this way. It was innocent. Spock would check the computer to ask where Nyota was and then accidently 'run' into her.

He would corrupt the language files so that they would have to say later into the night fixing them.

Or

His favorite

Sabotaging her dates with other male humanoids.

He couldn't stand to see her with another man. He couldn't stand Kirk.

Kirk was a headstrong, impulsive cadet who had his manwhore eyes on Nyota and Spock despite being a Vulcan could not find a way to tolerate the man without wanting to hurt him. It was highly illogical simply, because Nyota wasn't _his_ mate, they hadn't even talked about such things, let along share a mind meld, or had sexual intercourse. Still, Spock had a territorial lust for Nyota and hated that his ancestor's ancient primitive ways interfered with his civilized life.

Spock thought he was better than this. And yet, the sway of her hips, the size of her breasts, her hands on his arms, the length of her hair, the smell of the vanilla emitting from her mocha skin, and the painted eyes reduce the highly educated Vulcan to a barbaric creature thought long to be extinct.

So to deal with Kirk or any other male who approached Nyota, he took care of it…

The 'logical' way.

He assigned extra homework to those he secretly knew desired her, but Kirk wasn't in any of his classes. Instead, Spock talked with Kirk's teachers and encouraged them to give Kirk more work to do.

Spock reasoned that since Kirk was such a 'good' cadet he need more experience and what better way to get experience than to have more homework?

Spock like this for it was discreet and best of all logical.

Now after working in his office for the better part of the day, Spock decided to leave and finish up in the morning.

Until a swift knock at the door change all that.

Without asking Nyota opened the door and stepped in.

Spock's eyes widen.

She was naked.

Her brown skin had a hazel glow that Spock always loved. Her brown eyes gave her a mysterious if not haunted appearance, and chocolate nipples begged Spock to come and suck their seductive nourishment.

Before Spock could say anything, Nyota walked up to him and sat on his lap.

Breathing softy in his ear she whispered, "Oh, Spock, I wanted you for a long time, and yet I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Spock found himself whispering back, "This is illogical and inappropriate …"

Nyota filled his mouth with her tongue and the logical Vulcan was no more.

Clearing off his desk, Spock placed Nyota's body on the table and worship her with soft kisses. Nyota smiled lazily, her long fingers tugged at his ears and Spock pulled down his pants revealing a sizable penis, hard and ready. He thrust full force into Nyota who screamed a mix of joy and pain.

Spock thrust harder and harder. He forgot that as a Vulcan he would have to be more careful, she was afterall a human female.

The two moved in rhythm and Spock could hear Nyota's breasts flapping against her stomach. If someone walked in right now, he would not stop, he would let them watch and he deal with the consequences later. He had to finish. He must.

The only thing Spock was wearing was his Starfleet shirt. Not once did he stop to think as to how Nyota was able to walk to his office naked and undetected.

He didn't care.

Flipping Nyota on her backside, Spock entered her again from behind and found that the tightness around her buttocks created a pleasurable sensation. Nyota moaned and begged him to go harder, and her hands gripped the desk almost for dear life, for each thrust was harder than the next and Nyota thought he might actually break her back.

After a few minutes, Spock tuned Nyota over again, and brought her to his lap. Again, the rhythm was set and Nyota began to move up and down with Spock sitting in his chair comfortably…watching her like a predator watches its prey.

His Vulcan sensibility was lost to the wind.

_Let it be lost._ _I want to be lost and never found._ He thought to himself.

Nyota's breasts jiggled temptingly in his face, begging him to suckle them. Spock hungrily took one into his mouth. Nyota started laughing and kissed the top of his forehead.

The grinding got harder and harder and Spock felt himself almost ready to come. Nyota's hands were playing with his nipples through his shirt, pulling them, twisting them and Spock felt he was going to die from too much pleasure.

Finally, Spock was getting ready to release himself, but first…

He bit Nyota on the neck. Instinct had set in. He had to mark her. Now Kirk and the others would know to whom she belonged to, she was his mate.

An animalistic growl that escaped his mouth reflected the primitive state he was now in. His eyes flashed a dark black and he gripped Nyota as hard as he could…still forgetting his was a Vulcan. For some reason Nyota did not seem worried by it. In fact, she begged him for more.

Everything was perfect…everything..

Spock opened his eyes. Everything was dark expect for the light over his desk. He had fallen prey to the same dream.

_How embarrassing!_

It was time to go home.

Getting up he walked out of his office and went outside. The night air was cool, crisp and thought of his homeworld.

Tomorrow he would speak with Captain Pike about the crew selection and meet with Nyota to sort the language lab files.

Sorting through the language lab files would take all night.

He made sure of it.

An: I hope you like. A little graphic and yes set before the events of the movie. Read and review!


End file.
